


The Gentle Showers of Rain

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Crying, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Hugs, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Rain used to mean happiness to Peter, now it's just reminded of what he lost.(Prompt: Fluffy irondad! Maybe like a rainy day or something?)
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	The Gentle Showers of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctornineandthreequarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/gifts).



Rain has always been soothing to Peter. It helps block out his thoughts and the noises around him. 

When he was little Ben and May would always say that when it rains it’s meant to heal, to make things better. That rain creates and mends. Peter was never scared of thunder or lightning when he was a kid because all it meant to him was that in a few hours everything would be better. 

Every time it rained at night, Ben would turn on some random movie, May would make the snacks, and Peter was in charge of taking every blanket and pillow from the closet and making a huge nest in the living room. The family would spend hours there, playing games, watching movies, and finding songs in the rain. He used to pray that it rained every night. 

Ben was shot in the pouring rain right in front of Peter. May’s car slide off the road in the pouring rain. It rained the day Peter watched each of their bodies lowered into the ground. 

Now, eight years later, it’s raining. It doesn’t hold the same magic to him anymore. Now it reminds him of tragedy and his worst memories. 

As Peter stares out his window at the tower, a knock sounds on his door. Peter doesn’t turn around, he knows who it is. There’s no one else it could be.

“Whatcha doing, kid?” Tony asks as he sits down beside Peter on the bed.

“It’s raining,” Peter says emotionlessly. “We used to have a tradition when it rained.”

Tony doesn’t need to ask who we is, “What was it?”

“We would spend the whole day together, just the three of us.” Peter’s gaze stays transfixed out the window. “I used to love the rain. But now…” Peter cuts himself off before he can become too emotional.

“Now,” Tony says, squeezing his hand, “the two of us have a chance to make our own tradition. What do you want to do? The world is your oyster.”

“Can we visit them?” Peter asks, looking at Tony for the first time since he walked in.

Tony squeezes the kid’s shoulder, “Okay.”

45 minutes later, Peter is kneeling in front of Ben and May’s graves, Tony standing beside him holding an umbrella, at first Tony had been wary of joining Peter at the gravesite, but Peter had insisted. The ground is cold and wet against his legs, but Peter could care less. The headstones loom in front of him, permanent reminders of the nights he spent sobbing into his pillow, wishing they could be there with him. 

He reaches out and touches the names, “Hi Uncle Ben, Aunt May. It’s been a while since I came here.” Peter sniffs, wiping his tears away. “I’m really sorry I’m not here more, it’s just...really hard.” Peter takes a steadying breath as Tony reaches down and squeezes his shoulder. “Tony’s been taking care of me. Ben, I know you didn’t really like him, but he is actually a really good parent. And, um, he always tells me that you guys would want me to move on and live my life but I-” Peter sobs. “I don’t know if I can. I always think I’m doing better but then a day like today comes around and suddenly I’m remembering how much I miss you and how much I want you to be here with me.” Tony kneels beside him and pulls him into a tight hug, the umbrella falling away.

Rain pours down on the father and son, pounding into their skin. Peter sobs into Tony’s chest, his tears mixing with the rain, clinging to Tony like a lifeline. Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head, holding him tight against the cold rain. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Parker,” Tony addresses the headstones, causing Peter to lift his head and look at him, through his water coated lashes. “You two raised an extraordinary child. He is brilliant and caring and selfless and I am so lucky that I get to take care of him. Thank you both for making him the way he is and being damn good parents. I’ll try my best to follow in your footsteps.”

Tony looks down at Peter who is watching him with trusting eyes. Peter wipes his eyes and picks up the umbrella, holding it over their heads, “I think I’m ready to go.”

Tony nods, “Okay, kid.” And helps the boy to his feet.

“Bye, Ben. Bye, May. I’ll see you soon,” Peter tells the headstones as they walk away. Tony keeps his arm around him until they get back to the tower.

Once both boys are changed into warm and dry clothes, they meet in the living room. Tony immediately brings Peter into a tight hug, one hand on the back of his head. “I’m so proud of you, Pete,” Tony tells him. “That must have been really hard.”

Peter nods into Tony’s chest, “Thank you for going with me.” 

“Of course, kid. I’ll always be right here for you.”

Peter knows the words and nothing but true.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Tumblr - @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
